This invention relates to inflatable watercraft and more particularly (although not exclusively) to inflatable devices adapted to be towed behind boats in one configuration and to function as roof-mounted cargo holders in another configuration.
Numerous inflatable watercraft exist. One category of such craft, sometimes called xe2x80x9cpersonal watercraftxe2x80x9d (PWC) or xe2x80x9ctowables,xe2x80x9d includes devices designed to be towed by motorboats. These devices typically support one or more persons, carrying him, her, or them through the water in which the motorboats operate.
The present invention provides inflatable watercraft which perform additional functions beyond those of conventional PWCs. When mounted to the roof of a car or truck, for example, an inflatable device consistent with the invention can function as well as a holder of cargo. Likewise, when towed behind a boat, devices of the present invention can support cargo rather than humans.
PWCs made in accordance with the invention each may include a cover made of extensible material. When affixed to a PWC, the cover serves partially or completely to enclose any cargo placed within the PWC and, to substantial extent, protect the cargo from the environment around the device. Because the cover material may be extensible, it can expand if necessary to accommodate bulky or large objects stored within the PWC. Alternativelyxe2x80x94although not preferablyxe2x80x94a device may be affixed to a vehicle roof with its bottom upright, effectively trapping cargo between the roof and the interior surface of the device without need for any cover.
Additionally potentially useful in connection with the invention is an elastic cord or rope, such as a bungee cord, which can attach the cover to the PWC. The elasticity of the cord permits expansion of the cover when appropriate, nonetheless conforming to the size of the cargo to maintain secure contact between the cover and PWC. This secure contact, in turn, helps protects the cargo within the inflatable device from damage due to wind, rain, or waves. Devices including aerodynamic windshields may further diminish the possibility of cargo damage and facilitate their use.
Mounting of devices of the invention to automobiles or other vehicles may occur in any suitable manner. In some embodiments of the inventive system, one or more straps may be used to attach the devices to brackets on vehicle roofs. Presently preferred systems include four such straps, tying the devices to vehicles sufficient to avoid inhibiting normal highway speed of the vehicles. If made of relatively soft, non-abrasive material such as (but not limited to) PVC, the inflatable crafts often may contact roofs of vehicles directly without damaging paint thereon.
Other components of the innovative craft may include an inflatable transom and a removable platform designed for placement on the interior bottom of the craft. Although cargo can be loaded more easily with the platform in place, its use is optional and not a mandatory part of the inventions described herein. The inflatable transom and many of the elements discussed in the preceding paragraphs likewise are optionally, rather than necessarily, included as part of the present invention.
It thus is an object of the present invention to provide increased functionality to inflatable devices such as PWCs.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide inflatable devices useful for hauling cargo, either as roof-mounted products or when towed behind boats.
If is a further object of the present invention to provide extensible covers for the inflatable devices and means both for attaching the devices to vehicle roofs and for affixing the covers to the devices.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide cover-affixing means adapted to conform at least partially to the size of the cargo contained within a device so as to affix the cover securely to the device.